Mision conquista
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Steve Rogers era el capitan del equipo de Futbol americano en la academia SHIELD una de las mas prestigiosas a nivel internacional. Podia tener a la chica que quisiera, excepto una, Antonia Stark o Tony como le decian sus amigos conocidos, una chica brillante, carismatica y sobre todo hermosa y egolatra. Por primera vez en su vida Steve tendra que poner todo de si mismo para poder
1. Chapter 1

Primera misión: Reconocimiento

Narra la autora

Steve Rogers Era el Capitan del equipo de futbol Americano, conocido como Capitan America por sus ideales patrioticos y algo anticuados, tambien se debia a que venia de una familia militar. Era querido y respetado por todo el mundo, no le faltaban admiradoras, pero el jamas tomo mucha atencion de eso, hasta que la conocio a ella, la chica nueva. Antonia Stark o como todo el mundo la Llamaba Tony. Era la chica mas audaz, hermosa e inteligente que habia conocido en toda su vida. Bueno tambien era la mas egolatra y Narcisista, pero esos eran detalles, el estaba seguro que eso se trataba de una mera mascara - o eso esperaba - Por lo que con todo su inocente y patriotico corazon deseaba conocer a la chica y volverse mas cercano a ella.

Lo primero era saber mas de ella. Si queria hablar con ella primero debia saber que cosas le interesaban, para no parecer un aburrido o meter la pata y decir algo equivocado y perder toda oportunidad con la joven. Para eso le pidio distinta informacion a todos sus amigos, quienes parecian llevarse bien con la nueva

La Opinion de Clint: Una hermosura, fuera del alcance de la mayoria

Bueno eso no era nada nuevo, el lo sabia de primera mano. La chica tenia un hermoso color de piel morena trigueña. Junto con un cabello largo hasta la cintura un poco ondulado en las puntas castaño oscuro que bordeaba el negro y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos cafe que parecieran brillar con luz propia. Y bueno tambien estaba el hecho de que tenia un cuerpo de infarto, pero esos eran detalles

La opinion de Natasha: Una narcisista y Niña rica, pero en el fondo - muy en el fondo- una chica de buen corazon

Bueno eso era algo nuevo - no la parte del Narcisismo, eso era evidente para cualquiera que pasara más de un minuto con ella -. Lo de niña rica era nuevo, bueno era verdad que su pellido era Stark, pero no penso que fuera ese "Stark". Pero pasando eso por alto,- lo que no le molestaba o le importaba mucho-. Lo importante era que Natasha, una de las mejores juzgadoras de caracter que conocía habia dicho que tenia buen corazon, aquello le daba muchas mas esperanzas que antes

La opinion de Bruce: Un genio

El que el mejor de la clase y de toda la escuela digiera eso, era bastante impresionante, tal parece que si queria salir con ella deberia empezar a estudiar mas

La opinion de Thor: Hermosa pero letal

Tal parece que Tony se habia vuelto muy amiga de su hermano menor Loki, por lo que mas de una vez habia tenido que sufrir por alguna travesura del par. Bueno eso significaba que era divertida y juguetona - o eso quería creer-

La opinion de Loki: Una buena compañera delictiva

Eso le preocupo un poco...

La opinion de Bucky: ¡Un 10!

La emocion que demostro su amigo al decir eso le molesto un poco, pero suponia que tenia razon la chica si era un diez - aunque el no solia calificar a las personas con numeros al pensar que era irrespetuoso-

la Opinio de Vision: sus conocimientos sobre ciencia subatomica son bastante completos y refrescantes

Si definitivamente tenia que empezar a estudiar mas...

La opnion de Pietro: Una chica a la que le gusta la velocidad

Tal parece que a Tony le gustaban los autos rápidos y correr en carreras, debia corregir ese habito por la seguridad de la chica en el futuro, pero por ahora le servia de tema de conversacion

La Opinion de Wanda: falsa, pero dulce

No sabia muy bien que significaba eso, pero no quiso preguntar mas, a veces esa chica le daba miedo y el hecho que cuando le preguntara por Tony le diera una mirada de muerte tampoco ayudo a su valentia

La opinion de Rhodey: Es una narcisista, egolatra y pedante maldita y tambien la mejor amiga que pudieras tener

Esta bien eso tambien le habia confundido bastante...Pero si era buena amiga significaba que no era del todo mala ¿cierto?

Reporte de la misión: Tony, era una chica a la que le gustaba divertirse y jugar algunas bromas. Era inteligente, por lo que debia empezar a estudiar. Podia llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero era alguien que en el fondo podia llegar a ser buena y amable.

Estado de la mision: Exitosa


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda misión: Acercamiento

Narra la Autora:

Bueno, ya sabia que temas de conversacion le servirían con la castaña, por lo que con decision y toda su valentia decidio hablar con ella durante el almuerzo.

El almuerzo llego mas rapido de lo que hubiera imaginado. La chica se encontraba comiendo en una de las mesas del patio junto a los que eran sus mejores amigos. Loki, Bruce y Rhodey. Era increible como personajes tan variados como ellos podian juntarse por una chica como Tony. Con decision se acerco a la chica pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Tony se giro en su direccion caminando hacia el, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica le dio la sonrisa mas brillante que hubiera visto en su vida, tan brillante que no vio el arbol frente a el, dandose de lleno en la cara con este.

Por supuesto cayo al piso como piedra un tanto desorientado.

\- ¡Wow! ¡eso fue increible jaja! ¡por favor diganme que alguien lo grabo! - decia la chica dueña de su corazon entre risas, mientras se acercaba al capitan caido

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto la chica agachandose a su altura, con una sonrisa verdadera y divertida en su rostro que le hizo caer desmayado, bueno eso y el hecho de que estaba viendo triple y habia una fina vena de sangre cayendo de su cabeza, pero esos eran detalles

Reporte de la mison: Por la menos la hizo reir y tecnicamente si hablaron...

Estado de la mision : Exitosa(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer misión: Conversacion

Narra La Autora:

Steve se Sentia confundido y desorientado. No era para menos habia estado desmayado un buen rato. Eso le deprimio un poco, habia perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Tony, pero tenia que ser positivo la chica habia demostrado preocupación en el - o de eso se habia autoconvencido-. Bueno ahora solo quedaba regresar a clases y buscar una nueva oportunidad para hablar con la castaña.

\- Veo que ya despertaste capipaleta~ - Dijo la melodiosa voz de la castaña entrando a la enfermería y sentándose cerca al confundido rubio

-¿Capipaleta? - Fue lo unico que salio de sus labios, debido a que por los nervios se quedo en blanco y no supo que mas decir

\- ¡Si!, Cuando caiste, te quedaste helado igual que una paleta - se rio la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que no le importo mucho al joven, ya que la chica de sus sueños le habia colocado un dulce apodo - esta bien quizás el golpe le afecto un poco-

\- Ahh... B-Bueno - Queria formar una conversacion con la chica que lo miraba expectante pero las palabras no se dignaban a salir de su boca para su mala suerte

\- Parece que el golpe te afecto un poco...- medito la chica llevando su mano a su barbilla meditando un poco - ¿que te parece si cuando te mejores te invito un café? - ofreció la chica "amablemente" ya que por alguna razón el joven frente a ella le había llamado la atención y pensó que seria divertido gastar algo de su tiempo con el

\- ¡Si! - Contesto emocionado mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza y de música de fondo se podía escuchar el timbre de entrada para la próxima clase

\- Parece que ya tengo que irme, te vere luego para tomar el café - se despidió la chica mientras salia de la enfermeria- ¡ es una promesa que no se te olvide! - grito emocionada saliendo por la puerta

Steve no podia evitar sonreir como un tonto, tenia una cita con la chica de sus sueños, la caida y la posterior perdida momentánea de conciencia habían valido Totalmente la pena.

Reporte de la mision: Se logro una amena conversación - o por lo menos asi lo veia el- y se concordó una cita. Se espera mas sobre esto en el proximo reporte

Estado de la misión: Exitosa


End file.
